Werewolf Antics
by Bob Bennit
Summary: It's the Marauders first time in the Forbidden Forest for a transformation. When they're there they find more then they bargain for. A girl crying silently underneath a tree... -One Shot-


"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Please take in the fact that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. There are things in there that will eat you, beat you, attack you, laugh at you because your lost. Isn't that right, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew, Miss Evans?"

Some people laughed, some people were shocked. Did he just say Miss Evans, the quiet girl who barely had any friends?

"That's right Albus!" Sirius yelled.

"Ahem, yes Mr. Black. So please don't go into the forest this year. I've already had reports from the centaurs about some students, even though I haven't exactly heard anything about Miss Evans."

Everyone chuckled. Even the Marauders, but Lily blushed. Now everyone knew where she liked to go.

"Miss Evans, by the way, did you buy me lemons drops?"

Lily laughed silently, and pulled out a small bag. She enlarged it to it's normal size and floated it towards him.

"Twenty pounds worth Professor Dumbledore!"

All the Muggle born students thought it was a bit crazy to buy twenty pounds worth of lemon drops, and almost all the purebloods thought it was strange. What the heck were pounds? And the half and half's were both confused and thought she was crazy.

"Thank you Miss Evans!"

Lily nodded her head, and returned back to her usual sitting position.

"Will the Prefects please escort the first years to their dormitories? Good night students. Don't let the bed bugs bite, because Madame Promfry isn't here this week!"

All the students got up to leave, other than Lily. She was tying her shoe.

"Albus, is Black ever going to stop calling you Albus?" Professor McGonagoll asked.

"I doubt it Minerva. Lemon Drop?" He asked, handing her the bag full of lemon drops.

"I'm not very fond of Muggle candy Albus." She said, not taking any drops.

"Oh, your missing out on some wonderful lemons."

Lily finished tying her shoe, and left the Great Hall, not looking at who was behind her.

"I didn't know she went to the forbidden forest. I've never seen her in there before." Sirius said.

"Well the forest is pretty big. She's only a fifth year, and probably only started going." Remus said.

"Yeah probably. So tonight is going to be the first time we are Animugus at school! Are we going to go to the shrieking shack or the forest?" Sirius asked.

"Probably the forest." Peter muttered.

"Show great sportsmanship Pete!" Sirius said.

They were walking back to the Gryffindor Common room. As was Lily, but she wasn't even close to them. She was still by the Great Hall.

"Hey Evans."

Lily stopped. Other than the Professor's, no one knew Lily, unless it was a Slytherin. Lily was there favorite target.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What do I usually do?"

"Malfoy get away from me." She muttered.

She started walking towards the corridor for a clean escape.

"Don't walk away from me!" He hissed.

He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. "Vulnero " (It means: To wound, injure, hurt, harm; Latin)

It hit her arm, making a gash about six inches long, and a fourth of an inch wide.

Lily felt her shirtsleeve rip. She looked at her arm and saw blood.

She looked behind her, and saw no one.

Lily knew Madame Promfry wasn't there that week, so she ran outside. She knew a spell that would patch it up temporarily until she got to a Professor.

She ran into the forbidden forest, to her favorite spot.

* * *

"Are you guy's ready?" James whispered.

They were all standing at the edge of the forbidden forest. Remus wasn't speaking, because the dull pain he felt before transforming was coming.

"Come on, let's go." Sirius whispered.

They walked into the forest, just in time too. Remus started to transform.

Sirius, James, and Peter were now Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail.

They walked right into the forest, a bit wary because they had never been inside the forest in their animal form.

Padfoot and Moony paused. They both heard something. Moony growled once, then sped off. Padfoot was on his heals. Padfoot knew what that sound was, and knew if he didn't stop Moony soon, that sound would be quiet forever.

Prongs, who heard the sound of running paws on the ground, had Wormtail climb onto his antlers, and then Prongs started to gallop to catch up.

Lily knew exactly where she was, and knew that it was dangerous to be this deep in the forest at night, especially on a full moon.

She haphazardly patched her arm up. It was still bleeding, but not as bad, but it hurt like hell. She was crying silently, wishing that someone would find her, and take away her pain, or at least talk to her. She wouldn't mind a friend or two.

"We have to stop Moony. We have to stop Moony." Was the mantra for Padfoot and Prongs.

They ran to a clearing, and the only thing there was a huge tree, and a girl.

Lily looked up when she heard a low growl. Standing less than ten feet away from her was a werewolf, but Lily wasn't scared. She didn't exactly care. "If I died, no one would notice." she thought bitterly.

The werewolf ran to Lily, growling the entire time. Padfoot and Prongs were too far behind to see what he was doing.

About three feet away from Lily, he stopped and sniffed the air.

Lily, thinking she had nothing to loose, reached out. "I won't hurt you, if you won't hurt me."

To her surprise, the werewolf sniffed her hand.

Prongs was ahead of Padfoot, and made it to the clearing first, Wormtail was still on top of his antlers.

Padfoot stopped next to Prongs, when they both saw the girl. They heard her when she said, "I won't hurt you, if you won't hurt me."

"Is that girl stupid or something." Prongs thought. He lowed his head and was getting ready to gallop towards the werewolf when Padfoot barked. Prongs looked up, and watch in amazement at what was going on in front of him.

Moony sniffed the air. He smelled blood, which was a good thing. But something in the back of his head told him no, and he listened.

"I won't hurt you, if you won't hurt me." The human said.

Moony stepped forward slowly, and sniffed her hand. He smelled blood, but he licked her hand.

Lily, who was surprised because werewolves were supposed to be savage beasts, just allowed him to lick her hand.

Padfoot trotted forward slowly, keeping his eyes on the werewolf only. Prongs was walking right behind him, keeping his eyes on the girl.

Moony sat down, his head on Lily's lap. Lily was scratching his head.

"Hi there." She whispered. 

Prongs and Padfoot were still confused about there werewolf friends antics. He was supposed to be attacking her by nature, not licking her hand, or getting petted by her.

Lily was still crying silently, but she was petting Moony so she didn't exactly notice.

Padfoot walked over to Lily and sat down at her other side. He noticed that blood was slowly running down her arm. He looked up at her face, to see her startled face.

Prongs crouched down at Lily's feet, and lowered his head, so his antlers were close enough for Wormtail to jump off, and land on Lily's knee.

"I wonder who you are." She said, looking at the animals surrounding her.

None of them made a move, except Moony who wanted his ears scratched.

"I think I know who you are." She said, slightly pointing to Remus.

Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail looked scared, almost angry.

"Remus... I've known you were a werewolf since first year. I never told a soul, not even my diary so no one knows, other than maybe the other Marauders." She said, itching his ears.

Moony, ignored the new fact, and just wanted his ears scratched. Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail looked relieved.

Padfoot looked at Lily's face, and noticed her tears for the first time. He started licking them.

Lily laughed.

"I guess I am still crying." She said, through a watery smile.

Padfoot stopped licking her face, and started with her arm. He didn't lick the wound, just around it.

"Yeah that happened a couple hours ago. Malfoy found me and I walked away from him. I guess he used a hex or something. It hurts a lot though."

Padfoot growled, as did Moony.

Lily was quiet for a second, before she started thinking some thoughts.

"I think I know you..." she muttered.

Again, the animals looked startled, except Moony who now wanted his stomach scratched.

"I don't know who is who, but animals get along well with werewolves. Humans aren't supposed to...but I don't know what's going on with me then. I'm not an animal. Anyway I think you're the Marauders...Animugus. But I won't tell, if you won't tell about all this. You know, me crying and everything." she whispered the last part to herself almost, but they heard anyway.

Prongs was listening intently. He felt like he could trust this girl with his life, if she already promised not to tell about them doing illegal things, and promising not to tell a soul about Moony.

"You're cute." She said pointing at Prongs.

It almost seemed like he blushed.

Padfoot barked, a small bark, as if he was laughing. Moony was growled a soft growl, he was laughing as well. Wormtail couldn't laugh, but if he could, he would.

"You can't tell about that either." She said.

Prongs shook his head, and Lily laughed at him.

"You guy's are really...nice you know that. I mean, that might sound bad, because your image. Let me rephrase that. You guys are awesome. You play the best pranks ever. You are smart, funny, hmm...and Animugus. Who could be any better? I'm just plain Lily Evans, who's Muggle born, has a sister who hates magic, once a year buys Professor Dumbledore lemon drops, and can attract animals from god knows where. Also Slytherins. They always seem to know where I am. Usually they wait until the first day of classes before they mess with me. Last year I had to re-grow 14 of my bones. All at different times of the year though. That is how I know Madame Promfry so well. Malfoy couldn't even wait until classes, he did it tonight.

I best stop now. I'm rambling." She said.

To her amazement, Moony growled again, telling her to keep going on with her story, or he would bite her. (Not actually do that...just imagine it...)

"Okay, okay. How long do we have?" She asked no one in particular.

Padfoot barked four times, as if saying four long minutes, hours, or seconds, years maybe.

"Err... I've been going to Hogwarts for five years. There hasn't been a day where the Slytherins haven't threatened me. Except when I'm in the Hospital Wing. I like Charms...and I once put Snape on the ceiling in the entrance hall for a couple days. I secretly took him down during the night. He hasn't been very happy with me since then. I've never had a detention...but I do help out in the Hospital Wing and the Library with my free time... There isn't much about me that isn't known. I'm quiet, and shy...even though I'm telling you all my life, so that might make me less shy. I'm a Muggle born witch. If you want to know what Muggles do, then you came to the right person...I do know a lot about the magical world. Like quiditch. I enjoy that, I go to every game."

Prongs lifted his head at that, almost smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"I think James Potter, whoever you are is the best seeker ever! Sirius is a good beater as well." She said, scratching Moony's stomach.

Padfoot barked, and started licking her hand. "I'm guessing your Sirius?" She said, petting his nose. She couldn't move her arm well, because the cut.

Padfoot barked happily, and wagged his tail. Prongs slowly shook his head, and Moony whined, wanting his stomach scratched more than ever.

"I can see why you are a dog. Very loyal, and happy."

He wagged his tail faster.

"If I were to give you a name, it would be Snuffles."

Padfoot stopped wagging his tail, and cocked his head to look at Lily. Prongs smiled, Moony whined, Wormtail was shaking, and Padfoot still had his head cocked to the side looking at Lily.

"I think it's cute." Lily said.

Sirius's tail started to wag again, and he barked at her.

"I wonder what time it is?" Lily muttered, knowing she had been out there for quite awhile.

Padfoot barked again, then looked up. Lily looked up and saw that the sun was rising, so the full moon was probably gone, or was getting close to that stage.

Lily tried to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably.

Moony snuggled closer to Lily, keeping her warm. Padfoot snuggled closer to her, on her other side. Wormtail crawled off her knee, and walked closer to her feet. Prongs stood up, and walked behind Lily and laid down behind her. He was like a pillow.

Lily snuggled closer to Prongs and fell asleep.

Moony was slowly transforming back to his Remus self.

Prongs was watching Remus closely, because he noticed him shaking just a bit. When Moony was Remus, he looked around him.

"Did I do anything wrong? A human was here. I didn't do anything wrong." He thought.

Remus stretched out, and fell asleep against Lily's stomach. Padfoot turned back into Sirius, and he slept next to Lily. Wormtail turned back into Peter, and he was asleep at Lily's feet. Prongs made sure they were all asleep, before turning back into James, Lily's head resting against his chest.

* * *

Remus woke up first. He was a bit disorientated, and just lay there with his eyes open. When he felt his head lower and rise, he moved it at a slight angle to see what he was laying on. When he saw Lily's head on James that nights events returned to him. He sat up and scooted over a few inches.

He looked and saw Peter sleeping at Lily's feet, and Sirius sleeping on the other side of her. James was sleeping underneath her.

He remembered that the reason he found her was because she was bleeding. He looked her up and down, and noticed she was incredibly pale.

"Blood loss." He murmured.

He got out his wand and stood up.

"Hey Peter, Peter, wake up." Remus said, shaking him slightly.

He woke up with a start, and looked at Remus.

"We fell asleep here?" he asked.

Remus nodded his head. He woke Sirius up next.

"Sirius...Sirius get up you oaf." He said, shaking him a bit harder than Peter.

"I'm up..." He said, opening his eyes.

"The sky?" He sat up and looked around himself.

"Last night...oh yeah we were here with Lily." He said, brightly.

Remus nodded his head, and walked towards James.

"I'm up." he said, when Remus was standing over him.

"I didn't want to wake Lily." He said.

"Well she won't be alive much longer, if I don't see her arm." He said.

James nodded his head, and sat up just a bit, making sure Lily was still asleep.

"Malfoy did this?" James said, when he saw Lily's still bleeding arm.

Sirius looked at James with a look he never used. "She's a Slytherin target. She said a day hasn't gone by where she isn't bothered by them. Last year she had to re-grow 14 of her bones. That hurts like hell."

Remus was looking closely at her arm. "Rememdium adflicto affligo!" (Rememdium means; cure, remedy, nostrum, medicine. Adflicto affligo means; to injure, weaken, discourage, damage, break. Both words are Latin.)

He slowly moved his wand over her wound, and muttered that same spell. When he was satisfied that she was healed he pocketed his wand.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be weak when she wakes up. She lost a lot of blood." He said, sitting down next to Sirius.

"Should we wait here for her to wake up, or should we go back to Hogwarts...WE HAVE CLASSES THIS MORNING!" Sirius half shouted, half whispered.

"I bet classes are going to start soon. Maybe we should go back. Prongs can carry her." Remus said.

"Alright." Peter said.

"Okay." Sirius said.

"I have to carry her?" James asked.

"Well you're the one who slept under her." Remus said.

James slowly stood up, then he picked her up.

"She's really light." He muttered.

The lot of them stood up and walked back to where Hogwarts was.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Evans?" Professor McGonagoll said, at the end of her class.

No one said anything.

"What about the Marauders?" A fifth year Gryffindor girl asked.

Professor McGonagoll scanned the classroom and noticed they weren't there.

"It was to quiet today without them." She murmured to herself.

"Class dismissed!"

All the students filled out of the classroom, and were heading to the Great Hall for lunch. They were standing in front of the Great Hall, right outside the Entrance Hall, when the doors opened, and four students walked in.

"Why is everyone standing out here?" Professor McGonagoll asked.

She walked to the Entrance Hall, and stopped.

The Marauders and her had a staring contest to see who would blink first. Professor McGonagoll won.

"What is going on here?" She asked.

"We were just taking Lily to...we were taking her back to the common room. She fell asleep outside." Sirius lied for them.

"What happened to her arm?"

Lily's sleeve was ripped, and blood was on her arm, and sleeve.

"Damn I knew I forgot something." Remus muttered to Sirius.

"I noticed." Sirius said.

"I accidentally ran into her...and she bumped into the wall..." James said.

There was quiet through out the entire hall, before someone spoke.

"We better get to the common room..." Sirius muttered to Remus and Peter.

Peter poked James in the side, and motioned for him to walk back to the common room.

The four of them started to walk away, back to the Gryffindor common room, when Professor McGonagoll stopped them again.

"I want you in my office when Miss Evans wakes up. I want to know why you skipped morning classes."

They just nodded their heads, and walked back to the Gryffindor common room in silence.

"Password?"

"Pixie Dust!" Peter said.

The portrait swung open, and they all climbed through.

They walked silently across the room, and up the boy's dormitory steps. James walked over to his bed and sat her down.

"Now what do we do?" Peter asked.

When James put her down, his hand touched her cheek.

"She's freezing you guys."

Remus, who was the guy who knew more medical terms than Professor Dumbledore, walked over to Lily and felt her forehead and cheeks.

"Were going to have to warm her the Muggle way." He said. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the blanket.

"Mouth to mouth?" Peter asked worriedly.

"No, but I'm sure James would enjoy that."

"Hey!" James said, blushing crimson.

Remus ignored James. "But we have to rub her and warm her up. James is going to enjoy that as well."

"Will you stop associating me with rubbing, kissing, or warming up Lily?" James said.

"No, because it's obvious you like her." Remus said.

"It is?" Peter and Sirius asked.

"You two are extremely thick." Remus muttered.

"While you two were arguing Lily is probably freezing to death." James said matter of factly.

Remus rolled his eyes, and they walked over to Lily. They just stood there, no one making a move.

James taking in the cue that no one was going to do anything. Climbed onto the bed, and crawled over Lily so he could be on her other side. He picked up her arm, and started rubbing it up and down.

"I thought you were going to warm her up a different way from how you were on top of her." Sirius said.

"Will you stop thinking and just grab a body part? I can't do this all by myself." James said.

"Yeah you can." Sirius said.

"Shut up Sirius."

Remus sat on the edge of James's bed, and grabbed her hand. He started rubbing this one carefully, because it was the one that had had the cut on it.

Remus and James worked silently for about a minute before Sirius joined in on rubbing her legs.

"I have a better idea." Sirius said, after rubbing the same leg for five minutes.

"What?" James asked.

Sirius slipped off her shoes and socks, then he got off the bed.

"You took off her shoes and socks. Wow making her colder." Remus muttered.

Sirius shook his head, and transformed into Padfoot. He jumped back onto the bed and sat on her legs, and started licking her feet.

"Well, even though that's kind of gross, he had a point." James said.

Peter watched, because he was kind of afraid to touch her.

They rubbed her legs for about thirty minutes before they gave up, sort of.

Remus put his hand on her cheeks and forehead. "She's warm again." He said.

"But?" James asked.

"She hasn't woken up yet." Remus said.

"Hey Padfoot! Padfoot!" James said.

Sirius stopped licking her feet and looked at James.

"Lick her face!" He said.

"Eww James. He just got done licking her feet, and god knows where when were not looking."

James shrugged his shoulders. Padfoot walked on Lily and sat down her stomach. He bent over and started licking her face. After about a minute of him licking her, he gave up. He sat on her stomach, as Padfoot.

"Why are you sitting on my stomach?" Lily asked.

James and Remus jumped. Padfoot turned back into Sirius. Now it looked like Sirius was straddling her stomach. But he was just kneeling.

"Hey Padfoot, your still there." Remus stated.

He looked around, "Oh sorry." then he climbed off the bed.

Lily sat up, and wiped her face off. "Oh yeah, sorry about the whole...face licking thing too." Sirius said.

"That's fine...why am I here?" Lily asked.

"Well last night..." James started to explain.

* * *

"Oh...alright." Lily said.

Everyone was sitting on James's bed, and Peter was sitting on the floor.

"So..." Sirius said.

They talked for a little bit, and from that day forward, they were best friends.


End file.
